Candy Kart
The Candy Kart is the current kart under the possession of Vanellope von Schweetz. Her previous kart, the Likkity Split, was destroyed by Taffyta and the other racers in an attempt to keep her from entering the Random Roster Race. In exchange for the return of his Medal of Heroes, Vanellope has Ralph break into the Kart Bakery and help her make a new kart. The two go through the mini-game with several mishaps, including smothering the kart in frosting and sprinkles in an attempt to decorate it, and accidentally destroying much of the machinery. Despite all this, Vanellope is thrilled and ecstatic to have a real kart. The two are just signing their proud creation when they are interrupted by King Candy and the security team. Vanellope reveals to Ralph she doesn't know how to drive a real kart, and so the two barely escape Candy's forces into Diet Cola Mountain with Ralph's brute strength alone. Later on, Ralph makes a track for Vanellope to practice driving on by punching a trench into the ground, and she learns remarkably fast. When King Candy deceives Ralph about the game's unplugging and Vanellope's imminent death, Ralph decides to destroy the Candy Kart "for Vanellope's own good". When Ralph returns, he discovers the truth by interrogating Sour Bill, who is sweeping up the remains of the kart into a trash bin. Taking the scraps, Ralph breaks Fix-It Felix Jr. out of the Fungeon and implores him to fix the kart with his magic hammer. After rescuing Vanellope shortly after, all three head off in the Candy Kart to the Random Roster Race, and Vanellope drives off to try and cross the finish line. Trivia *In the epilogue of the movie, Vanellope is shown still racing in the Candy Kart. *The Candy Kart's tire treads are made out of gummy worms. *The seat appears to be a made out of a Devil Dog. *The kart is a two stroke 6-cylinder as hinted with the engine sounds and 3 straw pipes on each end. *When Sugar Rush was released in 1997, The Royal Kart (Unnamed) used to be Vanellope's kart. *The Candy Kart appears as a rideable vehicle in Disney Infinity. *The designers' directive was to make sure the car looked like it was designed by a child, so Cory Loftis looked at pictures of cakes that kids decorated for Mother's Day. *In Ralph Breaks the Internet, it was remade to match the toy accurate version with rear tires being chocolate. Gallery VanellopeKart.png|The Candy Kart. CandyKart1.png|"...I love it!" CandyKart2.png|Vanellope excited to finally have a real kart. Vanellope Kissing A Wheel.png CandyKart3.png|Ralph and Vanellope sign their work of art. CandyKart4.png|"Um..I don’t know how to drive a real kart." CandyKart6.png|"Look wise guy, I know I'm a racer. I can feel it in my code." CandyKart5.png|Vanellope learns to drive. Candykart.png|"So how'd I do?" CandyKart7.png|Ralph destroys the Candy Kart he and Vanellope made together. CandyKart8.png|The scraps left of the Candy Kart. CandyKart9.png|The repaired kart. CandyKart10.png|"I'm already a real racer. And I'm gonna win!" candykart.jpg|Vanellope driving through the gumballs ck.jpg ck2.jpg|Vanellope drives past Crumbelina ck3.jpg ck4.jpg CandyKart11.png|Vanellope and King Candy go head-to-head. CandyKart12.png|Vanellope and her Candy Kart in the epilogue. Baking a Candy..jpg|Vanellope's kart about to be covered with icing ArtOfWiRLB.jpg|By Lorelay Bove. Cars-concept.jpg Candy kart.png Finish line crossed.jpg CandyKartConceptRL.jpg|The Candy Kart by Cory Loftis. Teh Bakery.png|Some parts that were used to make The Candy Kart Vanellope's kart model.png|The model of Vanellope's kart Category:Items Category:Sugar Rush